Muggle Born Genius
by Badwolf2550
Summary: This is the story of Hermione Granger and how she became known as the "smartest witch of her age."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

William and Elizabeth Granger were expecting a little baby girl any day now. Elizabeth had taken the last 2 months off work as she was feeling incredibly tired and had such sore and swollen ankles that she could not work at the dental surgery with her husband and other dentists.

The day that would change their life forever, started off just like any other. William Granger made breakfast on bed for his wife then packed his lunch, a ham and cheese sandwich and banana and headed into the office for his first patient.

…...

William Granger was halfway through his second root canal when his receptionist comes running in saying,

"Your wife's' on the phone, she says her water just broke and you need to get home immediately."

"Oh shit! Sarah, can you finish this root canal for me? I have to help my wife. My daughter is being born today" William asked his dental assistant.

Sarah, his dental assistant said "of course i can finish up here with this patient. You go be a father sir."

William grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room and towards the front door. He thought he heard someone, probably his secretary yelling "congratulations" at him as he left.

His house was about a half an hour walk from the dental surgery, but William decided he wanted to run home, as he wanted to be with his wife as quick as possible, so they could drive to the hospital.

He approached his house at a run and found his wife on the couch counting the minutes between her breaths/compressions.

"sweetheart, let's go to the hospital. Let me help you up."

"Thank you."

It was a long 12 hours in the maternity ward for Elizabeth and William. But it all paid off as they held their little baby girl in their arms.

"Hermione Jean Granger, welcome to the family" william said "I am so proud of my two girls."

-o0o-

A happy 5 years old was playing in her family's front yard with her father, while her mother watches from the balcony.

"Hermione, catch?" The father said, while he threw a small ball at the little girl.

As the ball was flying towards Hermione it froze in mid air. Momentarily stunned, William ran to grab the ball before the neighbours could see what was happening. Elizabeth who was sitting on the balcony looked up at the precise moment with shock.

All the while, Hermione was looking at the ball in amazement. She was intently staring at the ball.

"Hermione did you make the ball freeze in mid air" the father stated bewilderedly.

Hermione replied "the ball just stopped. All i did was look at it." William contemplated what the just said for a moment then realised she is only 5 years old. It was one of the neighbours playing a trick. Had to be…

Little did they know their little girl was a descendant from an ancient wizard ancestor that was oblivated by the then Minister for Magic for improper use of magic. She was the first succeeding generation to show any magical talents at all.

A cat stood up from behind the hedge, in the front yard opposite the Granger house. It's sharp eyes watched as the ball was frozen in mid air and the girls stare.

And with a loud bang the cat disappeared from the street.

-o0o-

Three years later.

Hermione, at 8 years old, was walking through the bushland at the end of her street, she was trying to identify different flowers and leaves from a plant guide book her parents had given her for her birthday.

Hermione loved books, she would read 3 books per fortnight. Her parents had a wonderful library in their home and Hermione loved to spend weekends and evenings in her parent's library.

Hermione didn't have many friends at school because most of the boys and girls found her studious and a smart-ass. This didn't bother Hermione that much as she had her books to keep her company.

This might be an issue in later years.

"Red blossoms… green straight long leaves… hmm… this is an interesting plant" Hermione said as she consulted her guide. "what could this plant be?"

As she poured over the guide book, she was oblivious to her father coming to find her to tell her lunch was ready. So, he came up behind her and moved his hand to tap his shoulder…

When a bright light shone in the close proximity and William flew backwards 4 metres and landed on his back. Hermione turned around just in time to see her father land hard on the ground.

"Dad, daddy, Are you ok? I didn't realise it was you. Did i do that to you? How?"

William got to his knees and said "it's okay sweetie. But i would like to know how you did that to?"

Both father and daughter looked curiously at each other. Before walking home for lunch.

…

Again, there was a cat staring at the little girl from behind the dense bushland, watching as the bright light flew the father 3 metres in the air and backwards.

There was a loud bang and again the car disappeared.

-o0o-

The day started out like any other. Hermione jumped out of bed and put on her school uniform, she would be attending the London Grammar Girls School in the fall, and was super excited.

She raced down stairs to the kitchen where there was a mountain of presents for her with her parents standing behind singing

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Hermione, Happy Birthday to you."

Hermione was so excited as she turned 11 today.

Just as she tucked into the presents that lay on the table for her, an owl flew right through the kitchen window and landed right in front of her. Her parents tried to shoo away the creature.

But Hermione noticed it was carrying something on its leg.

"Mum, dad, there is something on its leg. I am going to try take it off."

She gently removed the letter from the owl, strangely the owl did not protest to having the letter pulled from its leg "thats strange" Elizabeth noted. All three Grangers stared at the faded parchment. It read:

Miss Hermione Granger

46 Highbright road

West County

England

"It's addressed to me." Hermione said bemused. As she turned to letter over she looked at the waxmark on the back. "I do not recognise the waxmark. What's Hogwarts?"

She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that was inside. It was a letter of admission to this school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Questions exploded inside Hermione's head like fireworks and she looked up at her parents, then down at the letter, several times in the ensuring minutes. She finally got the nerve to ask her parents,

"Is magic real?"

"Where is this Hogwarts?"

"Will I be away from you for the whole year? If so, it sounds like a boarding school?"

"What is this Hogwarts Express? We get a train to the school?"

"How do I get all the textbooks and other equipment needed on the second page. A wand? interesting. "

"So can I go?

Her mother replied, "well I...I...I… I don't know sweetheart, we have never heard of this magic school. But if they are asking for you personally. You must be very special. This kinda explains those oddities of yours when you were younger."

"How do I reply mum?" Hermione stated confused.

"Guess you send the owl back with a yes written on the empty parchment in the envelope sweetie."

So Hermione took the empty parchment from the envelope and wrote:

Dear McGonagall,

I am happy to report that I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 1st September. Where do I get the list of equipment and books from?

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger.

Hermione then tied the letter to the owl and he promptly zoomed out of the kitchen window and on his way back to Hogwarts. Hermione looked to her parents and her parents looked back down at her.

 **This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I apologize if it's not great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Over the next two days, while Hermione was waiting for Professor McGonagall's reply, she was questioning everything about this school. Asking her parents all these questions:

"Is magic real?"

"I wonder where this school could be?"

"So, did any of your ancestors go to this magic school?"

Mr and Mrs Granger had no answer to their daughter's questions, as they truly did not know how and why their little girl was chosen to attend this "Hogwarts."

-o0o-

As the Granger family was sitting down to breakfast 2 days after they had received Professor McGonagall's letter, they heard a chirp. Not like a small, soft bird chirp, but a loud night time bird chirp. As Mrs Granger opened the kitchen window, an owl flew into the kitchen and again landed in front of Hermione, and again it was carrying another letter addressed to her.

"Oh great! Professor McGonagall's reply." Hermione loudly stated as she started to open the envelope.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _It is an honour to know that you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and on the Hogwarts Express, departing from Platform 9 and ¾ on September 1_ _st_ _. As to obtaining your schoolbooks, your wand, your robes, cauldron etc. you can get these at a pub called "The Leaky Cauldron" which is a 5 min walk from the underground station, Charing Cross. Ask the bartender for Diagon Alley. Attached is a map of the area of London around the leaky cauldron._

 _Looking forward to meeting you properly on 1st September._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"So, there is a whole alley behind a pub in Charing Cross. This is insane but awesome at the same time. When can we go dad?"

"Well honey, as this Professor McGonagall says, the semester doesn't start to next year, 1st September. We have plenty of time."

"But dad, I want to read up on this school and magic. As much as possible before then. Please?"

"Come on, William. Let's agree to go next month" Elizabeth replied "She's our smart little girl."

-o0o-

A whole month past in the blink of an eye for Hermione Granger. She was so busy preparing herself for her visit to this Diagon Alley that she completely alienated herself from all her friends at school and the outside world.

Choosing to try and read up on this school by any means necessary. However, that was harder than she thought as there was no mention of Hogwarts anywhere. Not on the internet nor in any books, the only reference to magic came from the 1800s where the general public burnt witches at the stake.

At this mention, Hermione decided to stop looking and just wondered at where this new world could hide a whole alley that no one would find it. 'In the centre of London 10 mins walk from Charing Cross station, McGonagall had written in her letter' She had been to Charing Cross several times in her life and never seen a pub called the Leaky Cauldron, "how can you conceal a whole pub?" She thought to herself.

The day finally came, and she was super excited to get going. She bounced out of bed at the first chime of her alarm, got dressed into the familiar skirt, tights, and jumper combo she normally wore and ran down stairs to her parents sitting down eating breakfast **.**

Hermione and her parents took the train to Kings Cross station, before disembarking and changing to the underground, to go to Charing Cross station. As Professor McGonagall had given them a hand drawn map on the second piece of paper in her envelope, they found the Leaky Cauldron with no problems.

However, Mr Granger spoke up with, "dear, we have been he several times and never noticed this pub before. How?"

"I don't know. It's now as clear as anything."

Mrs Granger was right though, from the outside the Leaky Cauldron did not look like much, it was a small door on the corner of an alleyway. The sign above the door was so faded that anyone just walking past would never read what was on the sign. This was playing on the muggles perspective of "you see, but you do not observe."

As the Granger family entered the pub, they found their noses were confounded with the smells of grime, grease, bone and sweat. Their eyes saw at least 10 men drinking, while 2 were sitting in the corner, just out of plain sight, whispering to each other. They noticed the bartender right off, and started to make their way over to him, when a yell came out of nowhere.

"YOU MUST BE A FIRST YEAR HOGWARTS STUDENT?"

Hermione Granger, who was scared as to where the voice had come to, spoke to the bartender, "Excuse me Sir, I have been asked to ask you where I go to get to Diagon Alley?"

"Ahh okay follow me little girl and these are your parents welcome." the bartender replied.

Hermione and her parents followed the bartender, whose name turned out to be Tom, outside into a small patio and watched as he tapped the third brick above the bin on the right hand side of the wall. The bricks magically started to move aside to reveal a street filled with both people and shops selling all manner of goods.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley. If you need money the tall white building in the distance is called Gringotts bank, you can exchange muggle money, for gallons, as that is our currency. Have a great day shopping. Come back here for lunch when you finished" Tom, the bartender replied as Hermione and her parents wandered off down the alley.

The 3 Grangers were hustled and bustled down the alleyway but a lot of passersby, until they reached a fork in the alley, with a huge white building in between. The architecture on the building was to mighty columns protruding from the ground to the roof, with balcony halfway up.

A sign on the door… said dangers and death are given to anyone who doesn't heed these words. Or something similar Hermione thought it was hard to read the gold writing on a gold plate.

As they opened the door they got the biggest shock of their lives…. Goblins, more goblins. And they were sitting at desks stamping envelopes or bank cheques, all in unison.

"Keep close Hermione." whispered her father.

As they approached the end of the room, the head goblin looked up from his desk and asked, "can I be of assistance to you?"

Both parents shuffled away but Hermione momentarily stunned with fear, piped up with "I have been told to come here to exchange pounds to gallons, is that true?"

"Ahh… you must be a muggleborn then. The exchange rate is 5 Great British pounds to 1 gallon. How much do you have?"

Unsure what the head goblin meant by muggleborn, Hermione looked to her parents and said, "how much you want to change?"

Mrs Granger replied, "let's change 350 pounds." As she gave over the money the goblin gave them strange looking coins some gold, some silver and some bronze.

Then they left and walked quickly out of the bank and back into the alley.

-o0o-

"So, now we have the money, where do you want to go first sweetie?" Mr Granger asked Hermione.

"Can we go to get my school books first please. "

"Okay, let's go"

As the Granger family approached … they opened the door and walked into a room full of books, every spare space of this room was filled with books.

Books on stacks…

Books on shelves…

Books, books books…

Hermione's face gleamed, "I am in heaven" she whispered to herself "So many books buy and read over."

She went over the shop attendant and before she managed to say anything he asked "First year?"

Hermione was momentarily stunned, but managed a "yes."

"well, here are your first year textbooks that are required for Hogwarts. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Hermione looked at the stack of books currently in her hands, then said "Is there a book on the history of Hogwarts, I would love to read about it?"

The shop attendant smiled, and wandered away. He was only gone for 5 seconds, before returning with a fat book, called "Hogwarts: a History" He replies to Hermione, "Anything you wish to know about Hogwarts is covered in this book. Trust me"

"Thank you." Mr Granger pulled out the wizard money from this pocket, "umm.. how much do I owe you?"

Attendant replies, "30 gallons and 5 sickles" he could see that Mr Granger was struggling and then said "3 of the big gold ones and 5 silver ones."

Mr Granger was relieved and handed over 3 gold coins and 5 silver coins.

-o00-

Next on the agenda, was Ollivanders wand shop. Every square inch of this shop was filled with little boxes. As the Grangers walked into the shop, they were greeted with "Hello there… What's your name?"

Hermione replied, "My name is Hermione Granger, I am here to buy a wand. I was told to come to you, by the Bar tender at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Of course, I am the best wand seller in the country. The wand, chooses the witch Miss Granger, it's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can find you a wand today."

…

"Try this…" Mr Ollivander gave the wand to Hermione, "well give it a wave"

"Oh." Hermione flicked the wand and the lamp at the other end of the room blew up.

"Nope, nope. Not the right one." MR Ollivander moved to the other end of the room, up some stairs and found another box, "Try this one."

Hermione grasped the wand flicked it towards the back of the room, and near empty boxes, the boxes flew up into the air.

"No definitely not."

The third, fourth and fifth wand choices did not go any better for Mr Ollivander before he found one wand sitting by itself at the front of the store. "Let's try this one."

Hermione grasped the wand and it lit up the eleven-year old's face and the whole store. It illuminated the room and caused Hermione's bushy hair is fly out of her face.

Mrs and Mr Granger who had remained silent throughout the whole previous ordeal, spoke up with, "is that reaction good?"

Mr Ollivander replied, "yes, this wand has chosen you Miss Granger. It's 10 ¾ inches and the core is made from dragon heart string. Have a great day Miss Granger".

"Thank your sir," Hermione replied as she and her parents left the wand shop.

 **I hope you enjoyed this next instalment of Muggle Born Genius.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hermione stared into the fire. It crackled and spat before hissing into life. Its lambent light stole away the velvet-black shadows dancing on the wall. Flames of rainbow-orange licked hungrily at the chimney as they clambered higher and higher. Hermione was planning on getting up early, hoping that the greatest illusionist of them all had visited. Hermione was sitting cross-legged in front of the leaning on the couch in front of a roaring fire. She had been reading about the history of Hogwarts, in one of her new textbooks for Hogwarts, when she suddenly found herself staring at the fire. The hypnotic, crackling of the flames and the deep red-orange colour, just took her out. Her parents were also reading, it was customary in the Granger household to find the three of them reading, but this was different. Of course it was different. Hermione was not reading a young vampire teen fiction novel, but a big and old textbook that contained spells on how to use magic.

"Sweetie, it's christmas tomorrow. You should be in bed, as to not let Santa see you trying to peek at your presents."

Hermione turned and looked at her mother, she had learnt that Santa was not real last year, when a girl in her grade had whispered it to her. Hermione was distraught, but her mother had been there and calmed her down and told her a story.

"Okay mummy" Hermione replied. "Goodnight to you both. See you in the morning." She got up off the floor and walked over first to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then walked over and did the same to her mother.

"Goodnight darling. I hope Santa visits tonight." William stated as Hermione was leaving the room.

…

A fresh layer of snow had fallen during the night. A christmas treat, many would say, but Professor Dumbledore knew different. He wanted to keep the peace that had been for the last 10 years. Voldemort had been wounded significantly when he attacked the Potters, but Dumbledore knew that he was not dead. He would come back.

But he decided that he would make it snow the night before every christmas as a treat to all the children, muggle and wizard alike.

"This again Albus?" Minerva tutted as stepped out of the entrance hall through the grand wooden doors.

"Yes Minerva. I love snow, don't you? It is so innocent. I love seeing children throwing snowballs, making snowmen and throwing their heads up and sticking out their tongues to catch snowflakes. It reminds me of peace and innocence. It takes me away from the terrible times we live in, with Voldemort and the death eaters."

Minerva thought for a second. Her colleague was right. It may be a small thing but it highlights peace in the world currently. The lull before the storm. Both Minerva and Albus stared at the children in the courtyard throwing snowballs and making snowmen and just sighed. They knew that this peace would not last forever.

…

A fresh pad of snow had fallen over night, it hid even the tallest of SUVs, under a white blanket. Hermione thought as she stared out of the window this morning. It was a Christmas delight for all. But it was overshadowed by the screams of joy, from children waking up early and jumping on their parents' beds to open their presents from Santa. Hermione could hear the screams of the neighbour children.

She took her stocking that had been laid out on her desk, as she had been sleeping and made her way to her parents' bedroom door. The slow, steady footprints dictated that she didn't want to wake her parents up, but at the same time she wanted to be able to jump on them with all the excitement that Christmas and the mountain of presents that it brought.

The door handle felt cold to touch, but Hermione grasped it with her right hand and pushed it open. At a moment she was standing in her parents' bedroom and facing her at the door was the bed where William and Mary were sleeping.

However, Hermione heard a mumbled, "Merry Christmas sweetie." She focused on the bed in the dark room and saw her mother attempting to sit up in bed. "Hermione, my love, could you open the blinds for us. Then we can do your presents."

Hermione walked over to the window and pulled the cords to activate the blinds, and raise them to the top of the window. Light poured into the room as Hermione opened the blinds, and William also stirred in his sleep and began to sit up.

"Merry Christmas to my two beautiful girls."

The wrapping flew off the small mountain of presents in her stocking, and Hermione's face grew into a big smile. She saw that her parents had kept some of the extra gifts she bought for herself Diagon Alley for Christmas, but she had forgot all about them till now. That's the kicker in a child's memory, they do so much that little things are forgotten quite quickly.

"Aww thank you. Now for the tree presents?"

William and Elizabeth looked at Hermione and both at once stated, "once we have dressed and had breakfast first, if we could."

Hermione looked at her parents smiled, and walked out of the room.

…

The Christmas tree shone bright and lit up the living room, bringing it to life. The colours of the Christmas lights created a happy and cheerful atmosphere. Hermione ate the croissant quite quickly, wanting to open the rest of her presents under the tree, she had viewed earlier that morning.

So breakfast was fast today. William and Elizabeth sat down in the living room and watched Hermione open all her presents smiling and grinning. Ever so rare, one of them would receive a present from Hermione as she had bought them one too, or was given money by the other parent to buy a gift, as is the way for most children.

Before long midday came and the Grangers grabbed a washing basket full of presents for the extended family, and got in the car and drove to William's brother Robert's house for Christmas lunch. There was festivities and fun to be had today. As everyone loved Christmas, a time of giving and receiving for all. However, Hermione was hesitant as she and her cousin Ethan had never gotten on. He would always bully her without being in eye shot of both parents. He was very sneaky in achieving this and Hermione had wanted to hurt him as long as she could remember.

 _Little did she know that today would be the day she got even._

Hermione and Ethan were helping to set the table, she was carrying a plate of oysters kilpatrick while Ethan was carrying a carafe full of water.

As the two of them left the confines of the kitchen Ethan whispered, "Hey Hermy, how's the freak doing this Christmas?"

Hermione just stared at him. She had just had enough all his little digs, threats, jokes. She had just had enough and before she knew it, she was staring at him so hard and so frustrated that the carafe of water in his hands exploded. Water went everywhere. Luckily, the carafe was plastic, but being in such close proximately to the carafe, Ethan was soaked and his hands cut rather deeply by the plastic.

Ethan screamed. All the adults came running out of the house to his screams. Hermione immediately stopped staring at Ethan, turned and placed the plate of oysters kilpatrick on the table and looked shocked.

"Son, what the hell happened?" Ethan's mother stated. After seeing her son's injuries she rushed him inside, and yelled, "ROBERT, WHERE ARE THE CAR KEYS? I AM TAKING ETHAN TO THE HOSPITAL. HIS HANDS ARE DEEPLY CUT."

Robert replied "Ok. I will drive you guys. Just give me a second." Robert turned to Hermione and asked, " Do you know what happened, Hermione? I am not blaming you, but plastic carafes do not just explode."

Hermione did not what to say, she looked to her parents for answers, even though she knew it was magic, she didn't want to tell Robert that she was responsible. William and Elizabeth instantly knew that Hermione had used magic, but wanted to keep it a secret from the rest of the family. So they replied, "No sure. But i know that Hermione was not responsible it was an accident."

Robert shrugged and ran after his wife and son. Hermione was shocked at what she had done,but knew it wasn't an accident. She had meant to explode that carafe. She now realised that there was non-verbal forms of magic. But most importantly, she was even and Ethan would never bother her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Due to the school year starting at the beginning of September, Hermione had only just missed out on being sent there the previous year. Hermione hadn't waited to head to Diagon Alley with her parents and begin learning all she could about the Magical World. Needless to say, most of the purchases had been made at the bookstore while her parents did their best to keep their jaws in place. While Hermione may have been mesmerised by the wondrous world she had entered, her parents had been astounded that something like that had been kept hidden for so long.

The first debate when they had returned to the normal world was whether to keep Hermione studying in the now defined 'Muggle' world or pull her out of school. Ultimately they had allowed Hermione to make the decision. Her first response had been to see whether or not she could join as soon as possible and catch up on any lessons she had already missed. She had nearly cried when she had been told that that was not a viable option but she took it in stride. Hermione understood that if she was to join this wonderous world she would have to abide by their rules.

The decision was eventually made to pull her out of school to give her the best opportunity to prepare herself for this transition to the new environment. They had told the school that she was being transferred to an elite school in France and when the school or neighbours had pressed for more details they refused to give any.

So Hermione had spent all her days and nights entertaining herself by reading all the textbooks for her first year at Hogwarts, both the ones she got at Diagon Alley on that happy day back in October and the extra books her parents bought as a christmas present.

So, from news years day until she would leave on the Hogwarts Express, she spent all of her days reading about Hogwarts and the Magical World, she had only just realised she entered. She wanted to know the history of magic itself, to possibly find out where her magical abilities came from. She had picked out a number of magical history textbooks that had not been part of the Hogwarts first year curriculum and Hermione thought that they wouldn't be part of any Hogwarts curriculum till 5th year at least. But Hermione was determined to learn of her family's past and its interaction with magic. But what she was not prepared for was the sheer volume of history that this new magical world contained.

She had learnt about this evil wizard, known as Voldemort, or "he who must not be named" and how his rise to power had torn down the fabric of witches and wizards, but was destroyed by a one year old baby named Harry Potter, 10 years ago. Hermione worked out she was one year old at the same time and if he really was a wizard would also be attending Hogwarts this year hopefully. She now got really excited, she had never had many friends before, choosing the comfort of the library, over the gossiping of girl friends.

 **Thank you.**

 **I know this is only a short chapter but I just wanted to set the scene before Hermione set out for Hogwarts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 _1st September … 630AM_

Hermione was up with the sun this morning. Pink and orange light lit all four corners of her bedroom, it was beautiful. Hermione often left her curtains open so she could watch the many colours of the sunrise stream into her room and today was no exception. She was excited today, it was the day that she had been waiting for since her eleventh birthday, the day she had been told she was a witch.

She threw the doona cover off her, and swung her legs over the side of the bed to sit up, she noticed a textbook open on the floor.

Standard Book of Spells.

It was open and upside down, she realised she must have dropped it, once she fell asleep and it lay upside down open at the page, she last remembered reading, the chapter on opening and locking spells, specifically 'Chapter 7: Alohamora; opening doors and locks'. She picked up the book and walked over to her very full trunk placed it inside. She took the clothes she had laid out on her desk last night, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As she walked the hallway, to the bathroom, she walked past her parent's bedroom and heard mutterings and low voices.

Hermione knocked on the door. "Come in sweetie" a voice said from the other side. Hermione placed her hand on the door handle, turned and pushed the door open.

"Good morning mum and dad. How did you sleep?"

"It was lovely thank you" Elizabeth replied. "We will all have showers, breakfast, then we will make our way to Kings Cross Station." Hermione's face beamed. Then ran out of the room, to the bathroom. Minutes later, William and Elizabeth heard the shower turn on.

…

Breakfast was luxurious. Elizabeth had made Eggs Benedict with bacon, and Hermione and William lapped it up. By the time, all had showered, dressed and eaten, the time was 830AM and the Grangers walked out the door, and jump in their family sedan and headed to London, Kings Cross Station.

…

 _930AM Kings Cross Station, Outside._

Kings Cross Station was majestic. It's towering columns and stone buildings leapt at Hermione at once. She always loved coming here, the old buildings and the busy hype of commuters rushing about, made her happy and just like a normal kid.

The three Grangers walked up the front steps of Kings Cross Station and used their Oyster cards to get through the security gates, and access to the elevator to the platforms. As they headed over the elevators, Hermione noticed quite a few children with their parents that were pushing large trolleys. A older woman and a young girl, around eleven, pulled up next to them at the elevator, and asked the young girl, "Muggles. They just walk right in front of you, even when you have a heavy trolley. Watch where you're going. Ergh…" The young girl with bright red hair, replied yes, of course Aunty."

"Hello, you guys, off to Hogwarts as well?" The older woman stated to Elizabeth. "Yes, our Hermione just got accepted this year, she been waiting since last September as that's when her 11th birthday was. She soo excited."

Hermione's face beamed. She was so excited for this. To enter the world, she had been reading about for 10 months.

"Susan too. I think both of you girls will be the oldest in your year."

The elevator shuddered then came to a halt. The elevator bell dinged, and the doors slowly opened. Both families exited the elevator, the doors immediately closed behind them. The Grangers followed Amelia and Susan. They halted halfway down the platform, in front of a brick wall, between platform 9 and 10. There was just enough time for the Grangers to witness another student, with a trunk and trolley, run straight at the wall between the two platforms and disappear. Hermione gasped. Elizabeth and William stood there stunned. Amelia turned around to see their stunned expressions and followed up with, "Hermione, you're muggle born, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are. We didn't know anything about the magical world, before the letter. And we don't know how Hermione was selected for this school."

"All good Elizabeth. It's the shocked looks on your faces that gives it away. The gateway does that to new wizards/witches and their families."

"But don't the passing muggles see us disappear?" Hermione piped up, as she turned to look at the passing muggles. No one was really paying any attention to them. They guesses that they were travellers.

Amelia replied, "People rarely notice things that occur right in front of them and the muggle repellent charms that have been permanently placed on this wall helps." Amelia turns to Elizabeth and William, "Okay, I know this is new and surprising but come on, we need to go through now or we'll miss the train. Susan you go first. Show Hermione and her parents how it's done."

Susan lined her trolley up facing the brick wall, glanced up at the platform 9 and 10 signs, then began to run at the wall - she was almost there - and then, suddenly, she wasn't anywhere.

"Your turn Hermione. I will go through with your parents."

Hermione started to walk towards the brick wall. Hermione walked more quickly. She was going to smash right into the brick wall and then she'd be in trouble - leaning forward she broke into a run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - she wouldn't be able to stop - the trolley was out of control - she was a foot away - she closed her eyes ready for a crash.

…

…

…

 **End of Chapter 5 Thank you for reading. I am really enjoying writing on Hermione's life. I hope I am getting her character just right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I have indicated which sections from this chapter I have taken from Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone in italics.**

She was a foot away - she closed her eyes ready for a crash -

It did not come … she kept on running … she opened her eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign on the front of the train said _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock._ Hermione looked behind her and saw a wrought iron archway where the brick wall had been, with the words _Platform nine and three quarters._

"You better get out of the way. So our parents can come through."

Hermione turned back around and saw Susan standing there, she then moved her trolley to the side, and at that moment, she saw her parents and Amelia all emerging from the archway. Elizabeth and William were stunned.

"Mum. Dad. Are you okay?" Hermione ran over to them, without trolley and hugged both them together.

"Darling, we are okay, very,very shocked and surprised. Amelia, this is amazing."

"Elizabeth, we can go get lunch after we see the girls off. I can explain everything to you and William. You happy with that?"

"Sounds lovely. Darling, it's nearly 11 o'clock. We need to get you on that train."

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowds, while trunks were in a pile ready to be loaded onto the train, train attendants were packing the trunks. Cats were meandering around the legs of the crowd, owls hooted to each other, disgruntled over the babble and heavy trunk clatter.

Amelia and Susan were embracing, saying goodbye.

Hermione turned to face her parents, tears were swelling up in her eyes, "I am going to miss you so much. I will write you everyday or week." She spoke as she hugged both her parents together. Tears swelled up in both Elizabeth and William's eyes too, but not as bad.

"We will miss you too Hermione. But it's a great experience for you. You will enjoy it, I am sure and you have already made a friend in Susan. We will be just a phone call or 'owl' away."

…

Hermione and Susan boarded the train, and tried to find an empty compartment. It took them a while, as most of the front half of the carriages were full with students running around and talking loudly. But they managed to find a compartment with no one inside, they went i and sat down and kept conversing and gossiping the way girls do. '"So you think they will be any cute boys in our year?" Susan stated.

Hermione who had never really had any best friends, but had had lots of crushes on boys in her yea, replied with, "Um I hope so. But I have never been good with talking to boys, what the say, how to talk them in general."

Susan looked at her, "I guessed that about you. No offence but you don't seem the type to have many friends who are boys. It's all good me neither. I am the same as you. Don't know how to talk to them."

"We can learn together then."

…

1 hour into the trip. A round faced boy entered the compartment, all nervous and scared. His first words, "Has a toad been spotted here?"

Hermione replied with "No we have not seen a toad. But we can help you look if you like? I'm Hermione Granger and …" Susan spoke up immediately at this.

"I'm Susan Bones. Did it escape from its cage?"

The boy looked nervous. "I am Neville Longbottom. No, my Gran calls me clumsy and forgetful. I might have opened it and forgot to close to the door."

Hermione and Susan looked at the boy, 'First year' they whispered to one another. 'He seems nice we should help him. He seems lost.' Hermione observed.

Susan agreed. Both girls stood up and wandered over to the compartment door.

"Neville, we are going to help you find your toad. We will search compartment by compartment. I will go this way, you and Susan go the other side of train. Ask the students if someone has seen it."

"Good plan Hermione."

Susan and Neville went off one way and Hermione the other. Hermione knocked on the next compartment and a "Come in" was called from inside. Hermione slid the door open, and immediately spoke "Hello, has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one."

A blond-haired boy in his third year at least, responded "No we have not seen any toad. Sorry."

Hermione apologized to the group for wasting their time, slid the door closed and moved to the next compartment.

…

 _Hermione had been knocking on compartment doors for a 1 hour now, with little or no success. But she decided to take a new approach with this next compartment. She opened the door, and immediately spotted two boys who looked to be about her age. A red-headed boy and a black messy haired boy wearing glasses._

 _She began her sprial, "Ha anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one? Oh you're doin magic let's see then."_

 _The red-headed boy cleared his throat and began again, "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Nothing seemed to happen, except the empty box of Bertie botts beans fell of the rat's head. Both boys looked at one another, shrugged and then turned back at Hermione._

" _Are you sure thats a real spell. Well it's not very good then is it? I've only tried a few simple ones myself and they have all worked for me."_

" _For example." Hermione came and sat opposite the black haired boy with glasses and raised her wand at his face._

" _... reparo"_

 _The sticky tape that was wrapped around the middle of the frames of the glasses disappeared. And the boy reached up and removed the glasses from his face in astonishment. It was that at moment that she noticed his scar._

" _Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"_

 _The red-headed boy with a mouthful of food, choked back a "Umm Ronald Weasley."_

" _Pleasure" Hermione looked at Ron with distaste and possible disgust."You two better change into your robes. I expect we will be arriving soon. Goodbye." Hermione got up and began to open the compartment door and left then returned to say "you've got dirt on your nose by the way did you know. Just there." Hermione rubbed on the side of her nose to indicate to Ron where the dirt was. Then left._

…

It was a pointless search for Hermione and she returned to her compartment empty handed, 2 hours later, hoping that Susan and Neville had done better. 10 mins later, the two returned, also empty-handed.

"We didn't find any toad and we have only half an hour before arriving at Hogwarts station. I see you changed into your robes already."

Hermione replied "yes I wanted to be prepared and I have been wanting to wear these since I got them last October. Half an hour you said?"

Susan nodded. "One of the fourth year boys told me. Get ready"

Susan and Neville went to the bathroom to change, while Hermione stared out the window, at the sunset. It was beautiful, she wondered where she was in terms of England or Scotland. Suan came back "Neville has gone back to his own compartment."

 **End of Chapter 6. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 _ **All italics are inserts from Harry Potter book and the Philosopher's stone.**_

A voice echoed throughout the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave all your luggage on the train, as it will be taken up to the school separately."

Hermione's stomach was doing cartwheels. She was so nervous, she had read all about Hogwarts and wished to be here since she had received her letter. She looked over to Susan, underneath her red hair, Susan was pale as well. The two girls joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way off the train and onto the darkened, tiny platform. Hermione shivered in her Hogwarts robes in the cold night air. Then a golden lamp came bobbing over the heads of some of the students and then Hermione heard a voice coming from just behind her, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Alright there Harry?"

Hermione turned around to face the stomach of a fairly gruff man, with a hairy face beaming over the sea of heads. Hermione wondered why he had noticed Harry Potter from the crowd of first year students. He had spoken to him as if he knew him. 'Hmm?'

"Come on, follow me - any more firs' years? Tread carefully. Follow me!"

Stumbling along, Hermione and Susan and the rest of the first years followed Hagrid down what seemed like a very steep and narrow path. They seemed to be going down a hill, and it was very dark and either side of the path so Hermione thought there must be thick trees either side of her. She whispered to Susan,

"We seem to be heading down to a lake, wonder how we are getting to the castle?"

Susan smiled, Hermione turned her head to glance at Susan. She seemed to know something the rest didn't.

"Susan, what do you know?"

Before Susan could reply, "you'll get your first look at Hogwarts in one sec." Hagrid called over his shoulder. "Just round this bend here."

There was a loud "ooooh."

The narrow path had widen suddenly on the edges of a large black lake. Perched on the top of a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the moonlight and starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Hermione was gobsmacked. She had read all about this beautiful castle, but the words in the textbooks did not do it justice. This Hogwarts was amazing and the edges of this castle were shimmering in the starry sky. Looking a little closer to where she and her classmates were standing however, was a lot of small boats. Hermione's face began to show a beaming smile.

"No more than four to a boat please" Hagrid yelled, but he seemed to have a boat to himself. Hermione assumed it was because of his size. 'He must be at least a half giant' Hermione mumbled to herself. Hermione got into a boat with Susan and a pair of indian twins, who introduced themselves as Padma and Parvati Patel.

"Right everybody in? Now, move, FORWARD!"

At this command, all the boats began to move, without oars. Hermione and the twins gasped. They had not been expecting this. Susan knew a little of the events that were occurring but her aunt had kept to herself a lot as she wanted Susan to have her own experiences.

The boats slowly traversed the black lake, and the landscape was awe-inspiring, all the first years could not speak their eyes focusing in on the brilliance of the castle on the hill and starry sky up above. Hermione was no different she was amazed as to how the boats rowed themselves, but quickly realised it was magic and there was something magical about the scenery before her. The way the castle's windows glistened in the starry light of the full moon or the towering turrets that spanned the sky. It was magical. She felt so lucky to be chosen to come to this school, she had tried to find out why she had been chosen. Did her family history once contain a wizard or witch and they kept it secret? She had searched for months on this problem and found nothing. But she was determined to try.

The boat ride seemed like to take ages, Hermione was astonished by the whole trip, neither she nor the rest of the first years noticed how long it was. Hagrid did. The scruffy hairy man had a boat all to himself because of his size and looked a little bored thought Hermione, but she came to the conclusion he did this every year. She also wondered if he was one of their teachers and what he taught.

The shoreline was coming closer and closer and the students could start to make out a jetty on the rocks in front of them. But it didn't look big enough to fit all the boats at once.

"How we going to disembark? That jetty doesn't look wide enough" Hermione asked inquisitively. Susan shared her concern. But just as they started to worry, Hagrid held a pink umbrella up above his head, waved it around and all the boats just stopped. They stopped dead in the water.

Hagrid yelled, "Firs' years listen to me. Firs' years we will be disembarking 3 boats at a time, please move away from jetty when you exit the boat." Another wave of this umbrella.

…

The first three boats moved forwards. One was Hermione's, one was Harry Potter's and the third contained Hagrid. Hagrid yelled to the other two boats, "I am getting off first as I get sea sickness on them boats."

The 8 students nodded in agreement. They were super happy and excited. The boats docked at the jetty and Hermione was the first to jump out. Her foot left the wooden boat and hovered in the air for a few moments before landing on the wooden jetty. She felt as if she had sea legs even though her watch told her she'd only been sailing for half an hour.

After the four girls had stepped of the boat, the boat immediately reversed enough to do a 3 point turn and sailed away. Then the next boat with students began to sail to the jetty.

It didn't take that long to unload all the first years from the boats. Hagrid then bellowed, "first years this way please. We will be climbing many stairs. Follow me."

Hermione and Susan were in the middle of the pack, she could see Harry and Ronald at the front of pack right behind Hagrid. "Harry must be really excited to be going to Hogwarts,he is at the front of the pack" Hermione whispered to Susan. "There right beside the red-headed boy. I think his name is Ronald."

"Ooh got a crush on Harry or Ronald, do you Hermione?"

"Neither Susan. I met them on the train. As we were looking for Neville's toad. They seemed nice, had tonnes of sweets though. And Ronald failed at doing magic, while I successfully fixed Harry's glasses. He had sticky tape on the middle of them. My guess he had been used as a punch bag on several occasions, by his cousin."

Hermione and Susan looked at one another.

…

After the umpteenth staircase they turned the corner and on the top of this stair case was a stern looking witch, wearing a set of Black robes with turquoise trim. She was also wearing a black pointed hat. Hermione guessed she was one of the teachers. Susan whispered "she looks very stern and strict Hermione. Reckon she's a teacher?"

"I do Susan. I have always liked strict teachers. Wonder what she teaches?"

They slowly walked up the stairs and before the front of the pack reached the witch, she motioned her hands to stop the students. Hermione was in the middle of the pack, she could see Harry Potter at the front, with the red haired boy, named Ronald. She thought both boys were a little cute.

" _Welcome to Hogwarts. In just a few moments you will walk through these doors and join your classmates. But before you sit down you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff Ravenclaw and Slytherin."_

As the witch said Slytherin, Hermione noticed a pale blond boy nod at one of his fatter friends, this pale blond boy looked like he would be trouble, as he kept staring at Harry and Ronald.

" _Now while your here your house will be like your family, any triumphs and you will earn house points, while any rule breaking and you will lose points."_

" _Trevor" Neville ran up to the front of the pack of students and bent down to pick up a rather ugly looking toad. Everyone was staring at him, especially Professor McGonagall, with a very strict and serious facial expression. "Now wait here I will be back to you promptly."_

 _The witch turned and walked through a small gap in the large wooden doors. As the doors closed behind her. The pale boy spoke, "So it's true then, What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A murmur of "Harry Potter" from the rest of the students soon followed._

 _The pale boy spoke again, "This is Crabbe" gesturing to the chubby boy behind him. "And Goyle" another gestured to the back left of him. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe you must be a Weasley." Malfoy spoke down at Ronald. Hermione grew mad, she didn't like bullies, and that's how Malfoy was behaving. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort I can help you there" He extended his hand to Harry, Hermione couldn't see the interaction, but heard Harry's response "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."_

At that McGonagall returned, and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder with a rolled up scroll. "We are ready for you now. Follow me."

Hermione's heart was beating so fast in her chest. This was it. She was about to enter into a new world, a world of magic and new friends. She would finally learn why she was so different to her old school classmates. She was unaware but herself and Susan were pushing themselves through the crowd. She was almost at the large wooden door. Susan and herself were second in the line of first years, the first pair was the indian twins that had shared the same boat as Hermione and Susan.

The doors opened slowly. She saw light streaming through, trying to light up this darkened hallway. They walked through the two double doors and into the Great Hall.

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The doors opened slowly. She saw light streaming through, trying to light up this darkened hallway. They walked through the two double doors and into the Great Hall. Hermione did not know what to expect, she had dreamt of this moment for months. But she was sure she could never have dreamt of what was in front of her now. It was splendid. The room was huge, and lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid air over the four long tables that dominated the room. The rest of their classmates were seated at these four tables, all in robes with different coloured trim on them. There was space on these tables, at the very front of the hall.

"Sorted into houses?" Hermione spoke to Susan. "There are four houses but which colour is which?"

Susan looked knowingly at Hermione, "I know that. Gryffindor to our immediate right is red, Ravenclaw is next to them on the far right, which is blue. Hufflepuff is the table to our immediate left and of course Slytherin far left in the green. No witch or wizard who went bad wasn't in Slytherin."

Hermione nodded. Then spoke again, "It's not real the ceiling, it's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts" a history." Susan nodded in agreement. Both girls looking up at the ceiling. The ceiling was magical. It moved, just like a real night sky. The stars and the moon, were shifting side to side. It was almost as if one of the teachers had cast a spell for the ceiling to mimic the real sky outside, Hermione thought it looked very similar, having been staring at the sky as a backdrop from the castle.

As they reached the large raised platform where Hermione knew that the teachers were seated. Professor McGonagall turned around and gestured with her hands for the students to spread out.

"First years, when I call your name you will come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. 'It's just a Hat?" I thought it would be a big ritual type of thing."

However, just as Susan was about to whisper her response, the Hat burst out into song.

Hermione and Susan were taken aback. Talking Hat, one with all the sass and attitude of a human. That was completely surprising. This hat was resting on a three legged stool, it wasn't a new hat either, it looked at least 100 or 200 years old. All wrinkly and crumbled. The mouth it was speaking from was close to the brim of the hat.

Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat and spoke, "Welcome to Hogwarts first years, and welcome back to all the old hands. Before we begin the sorting there are a few start of term notices i wish to announce no magic is to be used in the corridors and first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students and the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all students who don't wish to die a most painful death." Hermione gulped. She didn't know that this school could be so dangerous as well as fun.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a large white scroll. "Susan Bones."

Susan was nervous. Hermione would be too, if she was the first name called up by this professor. Hermione whispered, "you can do it."

Hermione watched as Susan walked up to the Sorting Hat and turned around and sat down on the stool. Now empty as Professor McGonagall had picked up the Hat and slowly moved the Hat towards Susan's head. As the hat touched her head it started to speak again, "Ah right then, right ok. I know what house to put you in. HUFFLEPUFF."

Susan waited for McGonagall to take the hat off, then slowly walked away to the left and the Hufflepuff table, where the cheers of the students were coming from. Susan looked over to Hermione and smiled.

…

The next ten students walked up and got sorted, meanwhile Hermione was getting so nervous as McGonagall was getting closer to 'G'. Until finally, "Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked scared but as she walked up the stairs, kept whispering, "Ok relax. Just relax."

The red-headed boy called Ronald Weasley whispered loudly to Harry Potter, "mental that one, I'm telling ya." Hermione just caught what he was saying. He's going to be a cheeky one that boy. She got to the top of the stairs and turned around to sit on the stool, she was so nervous.

The Sorting Hat was placed on Hermione's head and again it began to speak. "Right then, right there, ok, I think GRYFFINDOR."

Hermione literally took the Hat off her head almost instantly and ran to the Gryffindor table. Ron groaned. But Hermione sat down next to another red-headed boy, was looked like an older Ronald Weasley. 'So, how many siblings does he have?' she whispered to herself, as she can see two more red-headed twins that again looked similar to Ronald. 'Oh, so there's three siblings at least.'

She turned to look over at Susan. She decided she wanted to stay friends with Susan, as Hermione had never had any true friends and found a great friend in Susan. She mouthed to Susan, 'We will still be friends. We must have the same subjects.'

Susan looked over at Hermione and nodded in agreement. Just after this, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the podium and raised his arms and moved them them together slowly, and that created food to magically appear on the tables. Hermione's face looked so happy. She was starting to enjoy this new world. Hermione took her fork and knife and picked up some chicken, salad and potatoes. The food was amazing.

As everyone was filling up, Professor stood up again and the last of the food and plates disappeared. "Ok, now that you have had a good feast. It is time for bed. First years please follow your two prefects to your dormitories."

 **Thank you for reading. I am sorry for not updating for awhile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hogwarts life was amazing. There was so much to learn, to see and to marvel and wonder at. The castle grounds were beautiful, but she could not understand why most of the students, especially the first years were rushing around from class to class, or to meals, and not appreciating what they had around them. The views from the Gryffindor tower were amazing; you could see the edge of the Black Lake, and the Hogwarts grounds. She loved to watch people and their reactions to their surroundings, this could be part of the reason she had not really clicked with anyone here in her first week. She had spent most of her time reading on the window bench in the Common room or making use of the studying tables in the Library.

There was a lot of new material to learn, first year students had seven core units: transfiguration was taught by the tough talking Professor McGonagall, in her first week, she realised of all her classes this was her favourite, the ability to change one object into another. Potions was also fun, it was down in the dank Dungeons taught by one Professor Snape, who for some reason, had a very mean streak towards Harry Potter. History of Magic was taught by a ghost, Professor Binns had got up from his desk one day, after dying and just kept on teaching. Hermione found herself one of only two students, Susan being the other one, who were able to stay awake all class. Hermione loved plants and was thrilled to learn that Herbology was one of the core subjects. It was taught by a plump woman called Professor Sprout and took place outside in the clear greenhouses attached to the castle, around the Great Hall exterior. The other three core subjects were Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Astronomy, taught by Professor Quirrell, Professor Flitwick and Professor Mons.

The second week came by rather fast, and all the first year students noticed a parchment hung on the Gryffindor noticeboard for them. Hermione was one of the last to read it, as she had not pushed herself to try and be the first to see it, but when she did she panicked.

 **Attention First-year Gryffindors**

 **Hope your first week of classes is going well.**

 **Your first Flying lesson is scheduled for Tuesday after lunch.**

 **It will be with all the other first-year students.**

 **Meet Madame Hooch at the Training grounds.**

 **Professor McGonagall.**

Hermione stared at the parchment on the wall, hoping maybe it would change.

"Flying lessons?" she whispered to herself as she made her way back to her window bench. "I never counted on flying. How am I supposed to teach myself flying on a broomstick?"

As she was having a mild panic attack, she noticed Ron Weasley. He was loving the attention he was receiving. Having grown up in an all-wizard family, Ron had the experience of flying from an early age, he was currently explaining what happened to him at the age of 5.

"… Well at 5 was my first time on a broomstick, it was a toy one that my father had bewitched to make fly, I was a master at it. Getting as high as two metres off the ground." The way he was saying this made Hermione think he was slightly exaggerating his memories. He went on "when I was 10 myself and three of my brothers were playing a smaller game of Quidditch in the backyard, myself and Charlie verses Fred and George. It was a wonderful experience. I love flying and so great at it." Hermione scoffed at him. But he was so wrapped up in his stories Ron failed to notice.

Harry, on the other hand, was slightly more terrified. Not as bad as Hermione or Neville Longbottom, but he had no one what flying was, rumour had it he had not been introduced to the magical world before one month ago, and was living in his aunt and uncle's house, both muggles. Hermione felt sorry for him, she had the same terror as he did, not knowing anything about this world till she got her letter, but she had the ability to go unnoticed. Whereas Harry Potter, the famous boy who lived, as Hermione had found out in the textbook Hogwarts: A History had his face and name out in the open and had students coming up to him, asking if he had ever ridden a broomstick before or how he was feeling.

…

Hermione had had a sleepless night, the night before the flying lesson. She had read every book in the Library on flying and famous Quidditch players and teams trying to learn their secrets, but none of it had helped. She slowly made her way to the training grounds, in the mix of all the other first-year students. She noticed Susan, two students in front of her and called out "Susan?"

Susan turned. "Oh, hello Hermione. How are you going? Your hair is a lot bushier than usual. You must be nervous for this lesson, right?"

Hermione nodded. She had not been able to straighten or calm her wild bushy hair this morning and decided to just leave it be.

"I am terrified. There was nothing I could read to prepare myself for flying. I am going to fail. How are you calm?"

Susan placed her left hand on Hermione's back, it felt calming and reassuring. "I grew up in a pure-blood family. I am already aware of flying and have tried it a few times myself. It's scary for the first time, but it is great once you get the hang of it."

"Thanks Susan. I should have just come to you for advice, I overheard Ron Weasley talking and he freaked me out."

Susan tutted. "Don't listen to that boy, he likes to exaggerate a lot. He loves the attention, I guess it half the reason he is best friends with Harry. He can say he is friends with the boy who lived."

Hermione felt her shoulders relax. They had reached the training grounds. A skinny spiky haired woman stood with her back to Hermione and Susan and out in front of her lay two lines of broomsticks. The fear was back, those butterflies that Hermione had in the pit of her stomach before talking to Susan were back.

Madame Hooch turned around. "What are you guys waiting for, come around to the broomsticks, two lines."

Hermione and Susan followed suit with the rest of the students.

"Now, everyone step up to the left-hand side of their broomstick, put your left hand over your broomstick and say UP."

A chorus of frantic yelling the word "UP" ensued with little to no success. Hermione was standing with the broomstick next to Harry on her right and Susan on her left. She listened for Harry, he had not said anything yet. He yelled "UP" immediately, almost like clockwork his broomstick came flying up to his left hand. Hermione looked stunned, as did Harry now she saw his face. It lit up like a Christmas tree. As he looked around, Hermione knew that expression, he was so happy he was the first one to achieve this task.

Ron, on the other hand, looked green with envy. He was jealous that Harry had done it first try. He tried harder. But this caused the front end of the broomstick to lift up off the ground, leaving the back end, stationary, and hit him squarely in the middle of the face. Harry and Hermione laughed.

Madame Hooch tried again "WITH FEELING"

About 5 minutes later, all the students had managed to get their broomstick into their left hand. So Madame Hooch continued on with the lesson. "I want each of you to mount your broom, no sliding off the end. Then I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard hover for a few moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down."

Hermione looked down towards the handle of her broom, she nervously lifted her right foot of the ground, but before she could kick it down she heard someone yell.

"NEVILLE. NEVILLE."

…

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
